


Pathway to Recovery

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rangiku is pondering Gin's last words, Hitsugaya comforts her in his own way. Cute fanfic idea I came up with. Please review if you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathway to Recovery

**Story:** _**Pathway to Recovery** _

**Summary:** _**While Rangiku is pondering Gin's last words, Hitsugaya makes things better for her in his own way.** _

**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own Bleach...If I did trust me, IchiRuki wouldn't just be a pairing, It would be CANON!**_

* * *

It hadn't been but two weeks since Aizen, Gin, and Tousen had taken their leave to Hueco Mundo. Since then, due to central forty six being slaughtered, and the betrayal to all the soul reapers, Soul Society had been left in shambles. Rukia had constantly been going off, concealing her reiatsu so she could be left alone. Hinamori had been restrained several times due to supposed 'outbursts'. Byakuya seemed to be on edge a lot lately, going in and out of his office and unable to get focused on anything and Renji was no better off, pacing back and forth, cursing beneath his breath. Hitsugaya seemed normal on the surface, but people such as his own lieutenant, and other close friends, could tell that he was still recovering just as they were. The ones who were having it harder than anybody else were probably Rangiku, Hinamori, and Captain Komamura.

Speaking of which, Rangiku was standing outside of the Tenth Squad Barracks, subconsciously watching the rain as it fell.

_"So long Rangiku... Maybe next time..."_

Gin's last words echoed in her head as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"You fool..." she whispered. "If there is a next time..."

"Muttering to yourself?" she jumped, startled, turning to meet the emerald eyes of her captain.

"Taichou, don't startle me like that!" she exclaimed. "What if I'd had a heart attack?"

"I doubt you'd die." Toshiro replied nonchalantly.

"Hmph, you should be a little more understanding, Taichou..." she said folding her arms.

"Anyway," the white-haired captain looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face. "Here."

He held out a beige blanket, leaving Rangiku kind of surprised. She normally would have gotten really giggly and pointed out that her Captain cared after all, but she knew that she didn't have to pretend with _him_ , so all it took was a single 'Thank you' as she took the warm blanket with gratitude. It didn't _completely_ bring her happiness, but it was enough to light up her day at least a little.

"Oh and Matsumoto, the pile of paperwork at-" a vein pulsed when he discovered her absence. "Matsumoto!"

They all knew it would take a while to heal, but eventually they _would_ recover, and come out of this even stronger than before, as that is what recovery is about...

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review.** _


End file.
